


Put a Ring on It

by sariahsue



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Aged Up, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, It's fluff I swear, Married Life, Post-Relationship, adrien's going to be in so much trouble, adrienette - Freeform, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariahsue/pseuds/sariahsue
Summary: Adrien returns a wedding ring to its rightful owner.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 225





	Put a Ring on It

Warms suds dripped off Marinette's fingers when she dipped the last plate back into the water for a final rinse. As she pulled it out and dried it off, she fingered the empty space where her wedding ring normally went. She felt naked without it.

The kids were splayed out on their stomachs in the middle of the kitchen floor. They'd set up a race track and were making the hamster run laps by tempting it with lettuce. Plagg and Tikki were hiding in a cupboard somewhere, sleeping the day away while they waited for the kids to go to bed. Once Adrien returned from having their rings cleaned, everything would be perfect again.

The soft creak of the door was Marinette's first hint that something was wrong. Her husband was fond of bursting into the room and scooping up the nearest person in a hug when he came home. Marinette turned to see him shuffling to the closet to hang his coat, carefully stashing his wallet and keys, his eyes to the ground. When he finally turned to her, his face was somber.

Marinette's first thought was that the rings had gotten broken at the jewelers, but that didn't cover the depth of pain his eyes betrayed. Someone called with bad news while he was out? Or maybe a car accident?

He walked over slowly, taking the time to push the chairs in at the table one by one before he stopped in front of her. The children were silent from the spots on the floor. Three sets of worried eyes stared up at their father.

"Marinette."

His use of her name instead of a nickname sent her heart even lower. He never called her by her actual name unless he was upset with her. What was wrong? Had she done something wrong?

"We need to talk about our relationship," he said.

"We do?" That sounded ominous. That sounded like the beginning of a breakup talk, but they'd been married for years, and the children were listening, and she trusted him completely. He- he wouldn't.

"We've known each other for a long time," he continued, staring at her feet. She tried craning her neck to get into his line of sight, but he just looked to the side. "What we've got going on, it's great, but I can't live like this anymore, knowing that there's more out there for us."

Marinette tried not freaking out, for the children. They were kneeling now, eyes wide, not daring to even whisper to each other. He wouldn't- everything was so great right now.

Adrien finally looked at her, watched the panic spread across her face with impassive eyes and then said, "You're a wonderful person, but…" He let it hang there between them, opening up a gap that had never been there before.

Marinette took a step back, until she hit the edge of the sink.

He smiled wickedly. "Did you know that you're even kinder than you are pretty?"

"W-What? You pretty think I'm—"

One of the children giggled. It sounded like Louis, but she didn't look over to check. Her eyes were fixed on her husband and the rapid beating of her heart. What was happening?

"You're creative and hardworking and loving. Every moment I've had with you so far has been amazing. I'm ready for the next step. I'm ready for forever."

"Uh." Her hand slipped on the edge of the sink and landed in the water.

Adrien didn't notice, just got on one knee and held her recently polished wedding ring out to her. "So will you please marry me?"

"Say yes, Mom!" Emma shouted. Hugo, only three and not old enough to understand what was happening, simply clapped his approval.

Marinette had to cover her mouth to stop what was either a laugh or a relieved sigh, she wasn't sure which one. Unfortunately, it was the hand that had soapy water all over it. It splashed over her face and dripped down her chin.

"Please, Bug? My life is so much better with you in it. You brighten each day and sweeten each night. When I leave I can't wait to come back and see you. I just want to kiss you and—"

"Ew," Louis said. "I'm not going to be like that when I grow up, right?"

Marinette laughed, one happy tear sneaking out of the corner of her eye. She'd definitely made the right choice when she'd told him yes the first time, and her answer now was obvious.

"Of course I will, Kitten." She settled herself on his knee, leaning in until her mouth found his.

"You know," he said between kisses (and Louis's gagging sounds), "it's so hard to get you flustered these days. Back when we were dating, I didn't even have to try."

Marinette moved her lips over his for a few seconds before answering. "I'm going to get you back for this."

"Oh yeah?" He gripped her around the waist holding her, daring her. "How?"

Those were worries for another time. For the moment, she was content to just kiss him so hard he fell over.

**Author's Note:**

> He would do this. We all know it.


End file.
